Logan R: It's a Scary World
by emeralddusk
Summary: Logan must deal with the consequences of his profane phone call to Dustin. One-shot


Zoey 101

Logan R.; It's a Scary World

"Listen, Dustin," Logan hollered into the phone, his anger snarling in his words. "I don't know what the f*** is wrong with you, but I don't care if you are eleven, or twelve, or however old you are! You are too old to be this big an idiot! I have been trying to call you for ten f***in' minutes! You'd better pick up soon!"

Listening to this message to her younger brother, Zoey's jaw dropped, unable to fathom the disturbing situation. "What a jerk!" she exclaimed. "He said that to you?"

Dustin nodded.

"What did he want?" Zoey asked, growing upset.

"I think he had a question on a math problem," Dustin answered, somewhat nervous.

"Well, he had no right to talk like that to you," Zoey exclaimed, her concern turning to anger. "I'm reporting this to Mr. Rivers." With that, the blond teenager grabbed her back pack, and marched to the dean's office, her rage bubbling in her stomach.

Listening to the recording of Logan's phone call to Dustin, Dean Rivers grew outraged, and called the boy to his office on the intercom. After several minutes, Logan entered the room. "Sit down!" Rivers ordered, his voice booming with anger.

Logan sat down in a red-fabric chair, not knowing what was going on.

"I have heard your telephone conversation with Mr. Dustin Brooks," the dean informed, his voice grave. "And I am not pleased, Mr. Reese."

"Mr. Rivers," Logan began. "You know, I was under a lot of pressure that day, and he wasn't answering, and..."

"That's enough, Logan," Rivers interrupted. "There is no excuse for this kind of behavior. My thought was to expel you, but..."

"But my father has given billions of dollars to this school," Logan argued, growing hysteric. "You can't..."

"But!" Mr. Rivers interrupted. "I'm not going to...No, I am going to have you attend two weeks at anger management."

"Why?" Logan screamed, unable to fathom what was going on.

"Because you have anger issues," the dean explained. "Trust me, this is for your own good. You may go now."

Once he was out of the dean's office, Logan threw several violent punches in the air, his teeth clenched as his anger swelled into an unbearable climax.

"I know you're angry, Logan," Zoey said, entering the hall. "But you had no right to talk to my brother that way."

"Whatever," Logan snarled as he departed, his breath short and frequent. The teen walked back to his dorm, slammed the door behind him, and jumped onto his bed, his anger boiling in his blood like a raging forest fire.

That night, the sky was black around a crescent moon, and the air was silent except for several crickets chirping.

"He said what?" Lola screamed, her heart skipping a beat.

"What the heck is wrong with Logan?" Quinn exclaimed Quinn. "This is a new low, even for him."

"What are they gonna do about this?" Lola asked, her anger still obvious.

"They're sending him to anger management," Zoey answered. "If he can't make through the two weeks, they're gonna expel him."

"That's it?" Lola replied. "What 'er they gonna do if he robs a bank? Send him to shopaholics anonymous?"

"He'll probably just fake calm until it's over, then go back to normal," Quinn added.

"Well, what else can we do?" Zoey asked. "Mr. Rivers already made his decision."

"...I have an idea," Lola said, her voice growing sinister.

"Listen, Dustin," Logan's voice snarled, a thin line spiking up and down with each word, and their increasing volume. "I don't know what the f*** is wrong with you, but I don't care if you are eleven, or twelve, or however old you are! You are too old to be this big an idiot! I have been trying to call you for ten f***in' minutes! You'd better pick up soon!"

A teenage girl with long, blond hair dropped her jaw as she watched the startling video on Splash Face. "That Logan guy's a jerk," she exclaimed.

Students all over campus had similar reactions to the video. Within a few hours, Logan Reese was considered public enemy number one (so to speak).

It didn't take long for Logan to learn of his new reputation. Every second he spent in anger management was a constant reminder of his shame. Things had to change, he decided.

The two weeks passed by slowly, and Logan showed some improvement over their course. One day, he made a difficult decision, knowing what he had to do. "Dustin, I'm sorry," he said, talking into his phone. "I was way out of line back there, and I owe you an apology. Please pick up."

Life goes on...


End file.
